Peddie One Shots The One For Me
by Live-Laugh-Love-SoWrite
Summary: Bunch of one shots of Peddie, please review. As Eddie and Patricia go through their wacky adventures, they begin to know there's more to the heart than their is to their silly fights.


******A/N: Hey guys. I'm new to the HOA fanfic writing but I think I know enough to write One-Shots for it. These One-Shots are about my favourite couple on HOA, Patricia and Eddie. One of my other favourite couples are Fabina but I feel that I know more about Peddie than Fabina. Feel free to send me ideas and I will pick the ones that I like best. I'm sorry, but that's how it has to be. Oh and sorry if any of the charecters are too much of OC. Please review.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading my One-Shots and I will try my best to update ASAP.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House Of Anubis, and I never will. Get that written on a paper. :D :P  
**

**Enjoy!**

******I don't care!**

Patricia's day had gone from bad to worst. It wasn't only the fact she got bad grades on her English test, the gang had been constantly teasing her about when they caught her and eddie snogging and kissing in the living room yesterday right before victor came in and started yelling at the gang that it was 10 o,clock- bedtime.

Thankfully Patricia and Eddie had parted from their passionate kiss, in time before Victor had came in the room.

As much as Patricia hated to say it, she was really missing Eddie. He had been at the Anubis house and not at school today because he was sick.

She missed his long tender and quick pleasurable kisses already. The only thing that was holding her back from going home was detention. Mr. Sweet had made her stay even longer this time.

(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))

Thankfully, she was allowed home and as soon as she got in, she ran to the boys room and sat next to Eddie.

He was fast asleep, a piece of tissue hanging of his face.

"Slimeball" she commented.

She peeled the stuck on tissue from his face and quickly threw it in the bin, not wanting to hold the snot-filled paper anymore.

Fabian and Nina (who were the only two in the room) looked at her in a confused kind of way.

"What?" Patricia asked, wondering why they were staring at her.

"Eddie is sick and you still call him Slimeball?" nina asked.

"Yeah"

"Okay".

Patricia's gaze on Eddie softened as seeing him sick made her feel sad. She could not cuddle with him, or kiss him, or even share a pancake with him. Until he was better that is.

But Patricia being Patricia didn't want to be emotional in front of Fabian and Nina who were playing snakes and ladders with each other. If they saw her sad (or even crying) they would totally tease her 'till death. But obviously she would scare them until they stop.

The point is, she does not want to be seen as the soft and emotional but as the tough and scary. Crying was not on her agenda.

She wouldn't say it aloud, but she loved Eddie with all her heart. Something about him made her madly in love with him. Was it his constant eating or his bad boy self? It probably is both.

Patricia slowly brought her hand up to Eddie's face and slowly stroked his cheek. She could have sworn she saw him smile a bit.

His face was boiling, he definately was badly sick. His face was red and puffy.

After ten minutes of just sitting, staring and stroking, Eddie began to ease up a little, blinking his eyes open.

When he was asleep, he was very tense due to body temperature. At least when he saw Patricia's face he lightened up a little.

"Hey Yacker" Eddie smiled.

"Hi Slimeball, how are you feeling?" she asked, wondering.

"I'm feeling bad but since your here I feel a little bit better"

"Not even a whole lot better"

"Well if you were wearing a bikini I would"

You could here nina and Fabian in the background, laughing their heads off.

Patricia took the pillow from behind Eddie's head and hit him on the face with it.

"Your sick but your still the same ol' Eddie. And we're not at the beach so if you want to see me in a bikini, keep wishing!" she stuck her tongue out at him then smiled.

"Okay"

"Well I got to go Slimeball"

"Bye Yacker"

Patricia smiled and leaned in to give him a kiss when she pulled her self away with a sad face.

"I can't kiss you because your sick"

"There's no rule, Yacker"

"Well in that case..."

She sat down again but this time she sat on his lap and leaned down to kiss him. It was long, passionate, tense and deep. They totally forgot about Nina and fabian who had their cellphones out and were continuously taking pictures of the two.

After a few minutes they broke apart and Patricia said something she could never take back, but something she never wanted to.

"I love you"

"You really mean it?"

"Of course I do, Slimeball"

"I love you too"

They leaned in and once again had a long lasting kiss.

"I'm sorry if you get sick" Eddie apologised, once they parted from their kiss.

"Well listen to these three words, I don't care. As long as I get to kiss you"

"Okay" Eddie said, happy enough.

They kissed once more and while they did Fabian said

"Well this is definately something to put on Facebook"

Nina laughed along.

Luckily, victor had not walked in on Patricia and Eddie but they did not care if they got in trouble or not. They just wanted to be in each others arms.

You could almost see the smiles spearing on their faces as they kissed the night away with Fabian and nina gagging at the nasty moments. No, you don't want to know.

**A/N: ****Thanks for reading. Please review, they really really mean a lot to me. Again, I don't know as much as you guys know about House Of Anubis so I'm sorry if I got any information wrong. **

**Review.**

**Live-Laugh-Love-SoWrite**


End file.
